One rule survive
by MamacitaQueenD
Summary: 18 Mars 2011 Je courrais sous la pluie battante, sans jamais regarder derrière moi. Je devais rester concentrée et continuer de fuir. Sinon il allait me tuer. J'avais commis une erreur, il m'avait démasquée. Fuir et essayer de survivre. C'est ce qu'il me restait à faire. Survivre est désormais la règle d'or à respecter dans n'importe quelle situation.


1.

Lundi 9 mars 2013

_Mon ancien nom était Allison Baker. Mais, pour des raisons plus ou moins évidentes personne ne connaissait ma réelle identité. J'étais connue sous le patronyme d'Enora Wilson. Je vivais dans une petite ville du Nord de l'Angleterre appelée Brinwood. Le terme vivre n'était pas adapté à la situation actuelle. Disons que je résidais à Brinwood. J'avais 18 ans et__avais donc atteint____la majorité, un avantage pour certain, un inconvénient pour d'autre. Avais-je de la famille ? Non je n'en avais pas, du moins plus. J'avais coupé les ponts avec eux du jour au lendemain. Officiellement Allison Baker était décédée dans une explosion de voiture le 18 mars 2011. Je n'aurais jamais cru que simuler mon décès aurait été une tâche aussi aisée. Si ma mère avait su que ce n'était pas mon corps dans le cercueil, elle en serait devenue folle. Depuis ce jour, j'avais changé d'identité ainsi que toute mon apparence physique. Que ce soit la couleur de mes cheveux à mon style vestimentaire, tout y était passé. Avant j'étais blonde, je m'habillais avec des vêtements de marques, je suivais vraiment la mode.__Là__, j'étais brune, et je n'avais aucun style vestimentaire, je restais dans des vêtements simples ou un peu rock, enfin tout dépendait de mon humeur. J'avais aussi changé de numéro de portable, d'établissement. J'avais fait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour que l'existence et l'apparition d'Enora Wilson__paraisse le plus réel possible. Créer de faux papiers était un jeu d'enfants pour moi. Je n'étais pas une jeune fille innocente, dire que je n'avais jamais eu à tuer serait mentir. Je n'avais tout simplement pas eu le choix.__Sachez qu'il ne suffit que d'une seule rencontre pour que votre vie entière ne soit chamboulée. Peu importe, je n'avais pas le temps pour penser au passé. Ce qui était fait était fait. Je ne laissais jamais les regrets m'assaillir. Cela n'aurait fait que me mener à ma perte. J'étais en chemin pour le lycée. Lieu où je détestais me rendre. Enora ayant redoublée un niveau, pour cause de nombreux changements de familles d'accueilles, se devait d'assister aux cours. Elle était orpheline depuis l'âge de 2 ans. Elle possédait son propre appartement et contrôlait sa vie comme elle le souhaitait. Sous l'identité d'Enora tout paraissait être simple. En réalité, rien ne l'était. Jouer un rôle en permanence était très fatiguant. Avant j'étais sociable, souriante, bonne élève, populaire. Mais à présent, au lycée tout le monde m'évitait. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, la solitude était mon alliée. J'étais redoutée et respectée. Un ou deux élèves avaient essayé d'être sympathiques avec moi. Je leur avais vite fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'approchent de moi. Je possédais trop de secrets pour risquer de mêler des innocents à ça. Car oui, en me fréquentant leur vie ne pouvait être qu'en péril. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de me faire démasquer une seconde fois. Je venais de garer ma voiture sur le parking du lycée. J'ouvris la boîte à gants, vérifiai que mon arme y était puis sortis avec mon sac de cours. Comme d'habitude, tous les regards étaient sur moi. Et comme toujours, je les ignorais et avançais la tête haute. Je me dirigeais vers mon casier pour y déposer des livres lorsque je découvris que quelqu'un était adossé à ce dernier. Nate je ne sais plus comment, co-capitaine de l'équipe de soccer du lycée, populaire donc. Il avait sûrement quelque chose à me demander pour qu'il soit seul. Je m'approchai de lui indifférente à sa présence._

« Oh tiens Enora ! Je voulais te voir. _Commença-t-il confiant._ Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Bien merci. Puis-je accéder à mon casier ? _Répondis-je froidement._

- Oh pardon, s_'excusa-t-il en se décalant._

- Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Avec Jason nous organisons une fête vendredi soir. Et je venais t'annoncer que tu étais invitée.

- Donne-moi une seule raison pour laquelle je viendrais, a_nnonçai-je en posant mes livres._

- Car il y aura de l'alcool ? Sérieusement je n'en sais rien.

- Il va te falloir trouver mieux que ça, d_is-je en fermant bruyamment le casier._

- Mon cousin viendra avec des amis à lui. Ils sont étudiants à la FAC, j'ai entendu dire que tu appréciais les mecs plus matures.

- Fait vérifier tes informations Nate, r_épondis-je en partant._ »

_Il m'interpella plusieurs fois en criant mon nom, puis soupira en voyant que je continuais ma route en l'ignorant. Croyait-il sérieusement que je viendrais à sa fête avec de tels arguments ? L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit. Je préférerais largement aller en boite. La sonnerie retentit. Je pénétrai dans la salle de classe dans les premiers, ainsi, j'étais sûre que ma place ne serait pas occupée. Je sortis mes affaires malgré que je ne m'en servais que très peu. Quelqu'un posa son sac sur la table voisine. Jason Collins, capitaine de l'équipe de soccer du lycée, sans doute le mec le plus populaire et le plus prétentieux de cet établissement. Personne ne savait à quel point je ne cessais de me retenir de le tuer__tellement__il m'insupportait._

« Alors Wilson. Comment vas-tu ?

- Tu es venu finir le boulot de Nate ? _Demandai-je en ignorant sa question._

- Effectivement. Il faut bien, r_ia-t-il moqueur._

- Toujours aussi agaçant à ce que je vois, s_oufflai-je blasée._

- Bon sérieusement. Ce serait cool que tu viennes, s'il te plaît accepte.

- Donne l'adresse, je verrai ensuite.

- Tiens, c'est à 20 heures, d_it-il en me tendant un petit papier._

- Maintenant change de place, o_rdonnai-je en rangeant le papier dans ma poche._ »

_Il s'exécuta, fier de lui. Je n'allais pas y aller, il me sortait par les yeux, alors__ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser. Le cours débuta. Mr Wiggins était un très bon professeur de littérature. Malheureusement, peu d'élèves participaient. [...] La journée était passée très vite. Je garai ma voiture dans le parking sous-terrain de mon immeuble et pris le chemin de mon logement. Une voiture attira mon attention. Je l'avais déjà vue quelque part. Quelqu'un était dedans et me fixait. Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas vu et continuai d'avancer. Arrivée dans la cage d'escalier j'accélérai le pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivai enfin devant la porte de l'ascenseur dans le hall du bâtiment. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit brusquement devant moi au moment__où j'allais moi-même le faire. Je me reculai par surprise. En face de moi se tenait un mec, légèrement plus âgé que moi, blond, grand et plutôt bien bâti. Tout à fait le genre de mec à avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds._

« Oh pardon, s_'excusa-t-il en me tenant la porte._

- Ce n'est rien, r_épondis-je ne souriant poliment._ »

_Puis il partit. Un détail avait attiré mon attention. Il portait une chaîne en argent autour du cou avec des plaques gravées. Comme celles que portent les soldats américains. L'une d'entre elles comportait uniquement des signes chinois. Je savais que ces symboles représentaient une communauté, ou un gang. Je rentrai dans mon appartement et me dirigeai directement vers une porte que je verrouillais en permanence. Je pris la chaîne que j'avais autour de mon cou qui portait la clef pour ouvrir. Je l'avais tout le temps sur moi. Je pénétrai alors dans la pièce elle était petite, contenait un bureau et pleins de dossiers plus ou moins importants réunis sur des étagères murales. Je les avais rangés par ordre alphabétique. Sur le bureau se trouvait un ordinateur portable. Je m'assis au bureau et allumai l'appareil. J'avais déjà vu ces symboles quelque part mais pas moyen de me souvenir où. Habituellement j'avais une très bonne mémoire. Je me levai et pris un dossier nommé « Brinwood », dans ce dossier se trouvait toutes les informations possibles sur la ville. Pourquoi avais-je cela chez moi ? Très longue histoire.__Deux auparavant__un homme s'était présenté à moi comme étant le coach sportif du lycée. Il était en réalité directeur d'une agence d'espionnage de la région. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un de mon âge pour infiltrer des gangs. J'avais été choisie soi-disant parce que j'étais douée en tir et en gymnastique.__J'avais accepté. Ils m'avaient alors fait suivre un entraînement intense durant deux semaines. J'étais vite devenue leur meilleur agent. A l'époque je n'avais que 16 ans, cela m'avait fait grandir mentalement très rapidement, personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Un an plus tard, je travaillais sur une histoire de trafic de drogues ayant lieu dans mon lycée et aux alentours. Le jour de ma fausse mort l'agence s'était occupée de tout, ils me devaient bien ça. Après ce tragique accident, j'avais quitté l'agence, gardé mes armes et les copies de nombreux dossiers que j'étais censée rendre. Ce jour-là je suivais le leader du gang le plus redoutable de la ville. Jake Anderson. Je me souviens avoir eu un mauvais pressentiment car il n'agissait pas normalement. Arrivée dans une ruelle sombre, je l'avais perdu de vue. J'avais donc pris mon arme à feu en guise de précaution et avais avancé dans la ruelle, j'avais aussi repéré que l'on me suivait. Je m'étais retournée puis baissée par réflexe pour éviter un coup que l'un de ses « employés » avait voulu m'asséner. J'avais ensuite réussi à le mettre à terre. Il s'était vite relevé et avait donné un violent coup de pied dans ma main qui tenait l'arme. J'avais hurlé de douleur, cet acte m'avait fait baisser la garde. Il en avait donc profité pour me coincer la tête entre ses bras. Un quelconque mouvement et ma nuque aurait été brisée. Par réflexe mes mains s'étaient agrippées à son avant bras. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il était apparu. Il avait un an de plus que moi il était grand, semblait être musclé sans trop l'être. Il avait des cheveux tellement foncés qu'il en était presque impossible de les discerner dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux quant à eux étaient verts. Le sourire qu'il avait arboré ne présageait rien de bon. Il m'avait reluquée de la tête aux pieds avant de me fixer dans les yeux. Il avait ensuite fait un signe de tête à celui qui me tenait. Il m'avait lâchée, j'étais donc libre de bouger. Cependant, tenter quelque chose n'aurait pas été l'option à choisir. Je l'avais défié du regard tandis qu'il s'était dangereusement rapproché de moi avec un couteau dans la main. Je n'avais pas bougé, j'avais su que si je l'avais fait il aurait cru que j'avais peur de lui. J'avais appris que l'on ne devait jamais montrer à son adversaire notre peur. C'est ce que j'avais fait._

« Accepter cette mission était risquée, tu pourrais y laisser la vie, a_vait-il déclaré en me contournant._ »

_Lorsqu'il__était arrivé derrière moi il avait effleuré ma nuque avec la lame de son couteau, une fois de plus je n'exprimai aucun sentiment, rien. Il était ensuite revenu devant moi pour me faire face. Alors qu'il avait entrepris de se rapprocher de moi, j'avais décidé de me reculer en feignant d'avoir peur. Je m'étais retrouvée le dos collé à un mur, comme je l'avais prévu. Lui, avait continué d'avancer. Tout en me reculant j'avais réussi à faire glisser un petit couteau, que j'avais de caché sous ma manche, dans ma main. J'avais aussi repéré que mon pistolet n'était pas très loin._

« Je n'aime pas lorsque l'on surveille le moindre de mes mouvements, encore moins par une salope dans ton genre.

- Je ne te permets pas ! _M'étais-je exclamée d'un ton sec._

- A ta place je la mettrais en veilleuse, a_vait-il répliqué énervé._

- Et moi à ta place j'éviterais d'insulter quelqu'un sans aucune raison, a_vais-je répondu tout en le défiant du regard. _»

_Il n'avait rien répondu, mais j'avais remarqué qu'il s'énervait de plus en plus. J'avais alors fais apparaître un sourire narquois sur mon visage. Il s'était ensuite jeté sur moi, sa lame était appuyée contre ma gorge. Il était fou de rage. J'ai le souvenir d'avoir fermé les yeux quelques secondes pour me redonner du courage. Dès que je les avais rouverts, j'avais enfoncé le plus fort possible la lame de mon couteau dans son ventre. Il avait hurlé de douleur avant de s'être retrouvé à terre. J'en avais profité pour prendre son arme et récupérer mon pistolet. Un des mecs s'était ensuite approché de moi, sans réfléchir je lui avais tiré dans la poitrine et étais partie en courant. J'ai su quelques heures plus tard qu'il était mort suite à ce tir. J'avais eu le temps de voir qu'un autre mec avait aidé son chef à se relever. Dès que j'avais été dans le boulevard, j'avais accéléré ma course et caché mon arme. J'avais ensuite remarqué que j'étais suivie par le seul mec qui n'était pas blessé. J'avais accéléré encore plus pour atteindre ma voiture le plus vite possible. A l'époque j'avais eu de faux papiers disant que j'avais le permis. J'avais perdu petit à petit de la vitesse à cause de la fatigue. J'avais alors été tirée violemment en arrière par les cheveux. J'avais hurlé de douleur. Je m'étais retrouvée au sol, lui un pied appuyé contre mon thorax, m'empêchant de respirer. J'avais ensuite attrapé mon arme et l'avait pointé en direction de sa tête. Il avait levé les mains et m'avait conseillé de baisser mon arme avant d'enlever son pied. Lorsque je m'étais relevée j'avais tiré dans sa jambe. J'avais repris ma course et était arrivée saine et sauve à ma voiture. J'avais démarré en trombe et m'étais dirigée en dehors de la ville. Je m'étais rendue compte, seulement lorsque j'étais sortie de Brinwood, qu'un bruit régulier et anormal s'échappait du tableau de bord. Le tic-tac incessant avait accéléré et j'avais compris que c'était une bombe. J'avais juste eu le temps de sauter de la voiture et de rouler sur quelques mètres avant que mon véhicule n'explose. Je m'étais ensuite relevée tant bien que mal et dirigée dans la forêt. J'avais alors pris mon portable et téléphoné à l'agence, pour leur demander de trouver un corps semblable au mien et de tout faire pour simuler ma mort. Je leur avais indiqué où aller et avais raccroché. Au moment où j'allais ranger l'appareil j'avais reçu un message d'un numéro inconnu. Je m'en souvenais encore parfaitement._

Inconnu :

Alors Allison ? On s'attaque à plus fort que soit ? Que penses-tu de mon cadeau ? Sache que je te retrouverai et tu paieras pour ce que tu as fait. Et surtout pour avoir tué l'un de mes gars. A moins que tu sois morte. Ce qui me fera une raison valable pour faire la fête.

_J'avais ensuite détruit le mobile et étais partie me cacher dans le bois, au cas où. A partir de cet instant "Allison Baker était morte, suite à une voiture qui aurait explosé à côté d'elle lorsqu'elle faisait son jogging quotidien." Je ne faisais que citer un article de journal. Tout le monde y avait cru, même Jake et son gang. Dès que la nuit était tombée, j'étais retournée en ville et j'avais couru pendant plus d'une heure sous la pluie battante. J'avais évité de passer dans les quartiers où Jake et son gang travaillaient. Il n'y avait aucun doute que si je le croisais il n'aurait pas hésité à me tuer, témoin ou non. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : survivre._


End file.
